


You Might As Well Tell The Truth

by marygriggs



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marygriggs/pseuds/marygriggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy finds herself in another fine mess and struggles to come clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might As Well Tell The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox are the true owners; I'm just letting the ladies play in my sandbox for a while. 
> 
> Author’s PS - This is all Brithna’s fault. She keeps prodding my muse to mine my own life for storylines.

Andy slowly lowered herself into the steaming water. Hissing slightly as the heated liquid lapped against the delicate skin between her legs, she carefully sank beneath the lavender scented bubbles. 

“This is the life,” she murmured quietly, looking around the bathroom. Surreptitiously, she pinched her arm to check and see if she were dreaming. It would cause another bruise and a smirk from Miranda when she saw it but doing so confirmed that she was awake and living in previously unimaginable luxury. 

The marble countertops and heated floors were miles away from the cracked linoleum and pitted chrome of her former apartment’s bathroom. The rain shower with multi-directional spigots put that tiny, ancient shower stall with its low water pressure that she shared with Nate to shame. However, it was the tub that exceeded all her expectations. 

The huge Jacuzzi tub in Miranda’s bathroom was big enough for two with shiatsu hydro-massaging jets that hit every aching muscle and even a few that could hit a tight bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs -- not that Andy had ever used them for that. No, Miranda kept her very well satisfied in that regard.

She was a little astounded how quickly she was getting used to the sybaritic pleasures of living with the Queen of Fashion and not just for the things in Miranda’s home. Just thinking of last night’s bedroom activities caused Andy to shiver in delight. Miranda had teased her for what seemed like hours before finally bringing her to series of multiple orgasms. It had been her pleasure to return the favor and they hadn’t fallen into an exhausted slumber until well after midnight.

Unwilling to touch herself until Miranda returned from her Saturday half day at the office, Andy forced her focus away from the throbbing between her legs and the tingling low in her belly. Shaking the water from her fingers, Andy reached over and retrieved her book. 

It fell open to her makeshift bookmark. She glanced at the things she had confiscated from Cassidy and sighed. That girl was in constant rebellion against anything and everything. While Caroline channeled her teenage energy into sports, Cassidy put all her creativity into altering herself. 

It was this latest craze which put her even more at odds with her mother than usual. It wasn’t as bad as the stud she pierced in her nose one weekend when her father was being a less than attentive parent or when she came home from school with her head shaved. 

These days, it seemed she never left the house without some kind of body art. She favored temporary tattoos of boy bands and hearts with the occasional henna hand covering or arm sleeve. They were driving Miranda crazy but at least the ink wasn’t permanent. Yet.

During the last argument, Andy had swept up the pile of temporary tattoos Cassidy hadn’t yet applied and stuffed them into her book to get them out of Miranda’s line of sight. She had nearly gotten in trouble herself for laughing at the teenager’s arms and neck covered in Justin Bieber tattoos. Reminding herself to throw them away, she set them on the ledge of the tub and began to read the next chapter of a trashy romance novel. 

Deep into the story, she startled when a shadow fell over her. “Miranda,” she squeaked when she saw that it was her lover who had snuck up on her.

“Hello, darling. Has the water cooled off enough for me?”

Andy grinned at the thought of Miranda’s skin being too delicate for a hot tub yet she could drink such scalding coffees. “Just about. You going to join me?”

“I was thinking about it.” Miranda began slowly taking off her clothes, carefully folding each item before setting it on the vanity. 

The slow strip tease was enjoyable for both of them. Miranda was continually gratified by Andy’s open appreciation of her aging body. Andy was excited as each piece of couture was removed to reveal more of Miranda’s beautiful skin. 

Tossing her book aside and licking her lips, Andy scooted over in the tub to allow the glorious figure room to sink down beside her. “You take my breath away,” she confessed as she drew Miranda into her arms.

For a few moments, they just relaxed in the warm water and embrace. They took the time to really look at each other. Brown eyes stared into blue and all the day’s stresses and worries faded. It was times like this, when they were alone and quiet, that their bond intensified and their love grew stronger.

Miranda moved first as usual, to delicately kiss Andy’s temples and cheeks before finally feasting on the luscious lips of her lover and partner.

The gentle kisses soon became more as their hunger rose. Hands stroked and waves of pleasure rippled outward to the water that surrounded them. As they caressed each other, the bubbles alternately hid and revealed their skin, teasing them with glimpses of naked flesh.

Miranda cocked an eyebrow at Andy’s desire dilated eyes. She palmed Andy’s breast and flicked her fingernail over one nipple. “You seem quite primed. Is that from the book you’re reading?”

“No, my love. I had been thinking of what we did last night when I first got in.” Andy wiggled in pleasure as Miranda leaned down to graze her teeth over the nipple she had been toying with before sucking it hard. “I missed you so much,” she gasped.

“And I missed you. I’m afraid my staff is quite worried about my distraction today.”

Closing her eyes, Andy moaned with pleasure as Miranda rose up on her knees and moved her mouth to the other breast. 

“All I could think about was you,” she murmured before laving Andy’s nipple with her tongue. Without warning she then bit down while sliding a hand between Andy’s thighs to stroke her clit.

Andy moaned and arched, trying to press more of her breast into Miranda’s mouth. She could feel Miranda smile and she whispered, “Please.”

“You don’t need to beg, my love.” Leaning up, Miranda kissed her, her tongue slipping into Andy’s mouth and mimicking the touch on her clit. Her fingers plucked at Andy’s erect nipple, knowing the combination of sensations would quickly push Andy over the edge. “Mine,” Miranda murmured as she continued stroking Andy’s clit until the last of the aftershocks faded.

As soon as she caught her breath, Andy smiled up at the woman poised above her and watching her with such love. She reached up to Miranda’s breasts. Round and soft in her hands, she squeezed and caressed them as Miranda moaned. Andy pinched her nipples and then raked her tongue over the hard, erect nubs.

Reaching down, she tugged Miranda’s right leg open and slid her own thigh between Miranda’s legs. At the first firm touch against her mound, Miranda’s head fell back. Andy took advantage of the new position and she sucked on the rapidly fluttering jugular vein.

“Oh, God!” Miranda shivered as Andy scraped her teeth over her sensitive neck.

“Just me, my love,” Andy replied with a laugh. She stroked her hands down the strongly muscled back and inserted one finger between Miranda’s butt cheeks. She circled Miranda’s tight rosebud while thrusting her leg up and down. 

Miranda began gasping and humping against the dual touches. She loved ass play but had never trusted her male lovers or husbands to penetrate her there. Andrea, though, was as careful with her body as she was with her heart. 

Using her thumb, Andy pressed and rotated one of Miranda’s nipples while keeping up the pressure on Miranda's clit and ass. “My precious,” she crooned as Miranda crested and came.

She lay back, cradling her quiescent lover against her chest. She loved this time with Miranda, when the driven woman was utterly relaxed in her arms. Early mornings and post coitus were when she knew that Miranda’s heart and body were truly hers.

Lazily, she trailed her fingers through the water, frowning when something not Miranda or bubbles bumped into her hand. Looking down, she saw a small square of white cardboard.

Curiously, she picked it up and turned the waterlogged paper over. Still hazy from the marvelous climax, she idly read the directions written on it:

1\. Skin must be completely clean dry and free of any oils or lotions.  
2\. It is best to have a friend apply your tattoo so it will be positioned properly and so your skin is not twisted.  
3\. Remove transparent covering and apply to skin  
4\. Apply warm water onto tattoo backing and make sure entire design is covered...wait 30-40 seconds.  
5\. Lift corner slightly to see if tattoo is transferring.  
6\. Slide paper gently aside.  
7\. Rinse gently with warm water to remove excess glue.  
8\. Tattoos last between 2 days and 3 weeks, usually 4-8 days. This depends on such factors as skin type, location, and care. 

Suddenly wide-awake, she flipped the card over. It was blank, which meant the tattoo was loose. Trying for casual, she scanned the water and saw only two more blank cardboard squares bobbing gently amongst the bubbles.

“What’s wrong?” Miranda’s voice was rough. Luckily, though, her eyes were still closed.

“Um.” Andy’s brain was frozen at the thought of what was floating in the water with them. “Why do you think something is wrong,” she asked, stalling for time.

“You’re no longer relaxed and your pulse just jumped.” 

“Oh, I was just thinking about work.”

Miranda pushed herself to her knees and wagged a finger at her lover. “You are the world’s worst liar.” Stealing a kiss, she stood up and said, “If you won’t tell me what’s wrong, I’m getting out and getting ready for bed.”

At that moment, Andy would have told her anything but the sight of Miranda’s naked body, water sluicing down her glistening skin, was more than her pre-frontal cortex could handle. 

Shaking her head, Miranda stepped out of the tub and over to the vanity. She began to remove her makeup, fully comfortable in her nudity.

Andy let her eyes drift down to Miranda’s perfect ass, kept that way after years in high heels. There seemed to be smudges on her lower back and on her ass. Andy leaned closer to the edge of the tub and peered at the marks, horrified to realize that at least three of the temporary tattoos were now on Miranda’s skin.

“What?”

At the exclamation, Andy jerked and her supporting hand slipped, dunking her under the water. She came up spluttering and coughing to see Miranda staring at her in concern. Pushing her damp hair out of her eyes, Andy tried to smile reassuringly.

It didn’t appear to have the right effect as Miranda rolled her eyes and strolled out of the bathroom. Immediately, Andy snatched the closest tattoo square from the water, desperately reading to find out how to remove them.

“Mineral oil?” Andy bit her lip and scanned the vanity. It was covered in a remarkable selection of cosmetics, oils and unguents but nothing so plebian as mineral oil. Flicking the drain open, she climbed out and peered into the cabinet under the sink, frantically looking for her salvation.

“Now, what are you doing?”

Andy looked up guiltily and thought quickly. “I’m trying to find some massage oil. You’ve had a hard week and I’d like to pamper you.”

For a moment, Miranda stared at her and then she pointed one perfectly manicured finger at the bottle of thirty dollar an ounce oil made from macadamia nuts that Miranda brought back from her last trip to Hawaii. The bottle that was inches from Andy’s hand.

“Oh, hey! There it is.” Andy laughed weakly.

Cocking her head, Miranda studied her. “Are you sure you’re all right?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Andy pulled two huge and fluffy Turkish towels off the heated rack. “Let’s get these down on the bed and you make yourself comfortable while I warm the oil up.”

Andy breathed a sigh of relief as Miranda left the bathroom with the towels. She resumed her search and nearly wept for joy when she found a bottle of baby oil at the very back of the cabinet. Running some hot water, she set both bottles in the sink and glanced out of the door. 

Miranda was lying on her stomach with her head turned away. Andy wrapped both bottles in a towel and made her way over to the bed. She figured she would start the massage with the macadamia nut oil on Miranda’s shoulders. As she moved lower, she would switch.

What she hadn’t figured was, with her hands slippery, that she wouldn’t be able to smoothly exchange the bottles. The baby oil bottle slid from her hand and gurgled a little as is poured out onto the towel.

“Fu…I mean oops.”

Miranda lifted her head and tried to look over her shoulder. “Oops, Andrea?”

“No worries. Just a little oil lost.” Andy nudged her back into a prone position. “I’ve got this. Just relax.” 

She wished she could follow her own advice. There was only a little mineral oil left in the bottle and four temporary tattoos to remove on Miranda’s back, butt and upper thigh. 

Andy drizzled some of the oil on the smudge on Miranda’s back, near her kidneys and slid her hands over the spot. Nothing happened so she rubbed harder. About to start scratching with a fingernail, she jumped when Miranda twitched.

“What?”

“That tickles.”

“Sorry, sweetie.” Andy was covered in flop sweat when she finally had an idea. She picked up the towel she had used to cover the bottles and wiped at her hands and then casually rubbed it on Miranda’s back. The tattoo lifted off. “Thank you, Jesus,” she whispered as she moved to wipe at the pair of tattoos on Miranda’s ass. One came off just as easily.   
She slid back a little and was about to repeat the oil and wiping routine on the other tattoo on Miranda’s ass when she felt Miranda push up and twist her body. Caught with the bottle of baby oil in one hand and a dirty towel in the other, she could only stare back at her lover.

“What is going on?”

“Well, you’re going to laugh.”

Miranda raised one eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe not laugh but I’m sure you’ll see the humor in it.” Andy paused and took another look into her icy eyed gaze. She swallowed and began talking quickly. “See, I had used the temporary tattoos I had taken from Cassidy as a bookmark. I had forgotten about them until I was already in the tub, so I just put them on the ledge and forgot about them. We must have gotten a little too enthusiastic earlier and they were accidently knocked into the tub.”

“I see.” Miranda continued to glare at her. “How many?”

“Huh?”

“How many are on me?”

“Four.”

“How many total tattoos were there?”

“Probably twenty. Not too bad odds!” Andy attempted to joke.

Miranda snarled, “You say that because it isn’t you with The Bieb’s face on your ass!”

“You say that like it was my fault.”

“Then whose fault is it? Who brought them into the bathroom and put them where they could wash into the water?”

“Okay, I did that but it isn’t like I did it on purpose!” Andy replied. She pointed at the nearly pristine skin of Miranda’s ass. “Look, they’re coming off. No harm, no foul.”

“And the tub?”

“Huh?”

“How many of the others are staining the tub?”

Andy blinked. “I have no idea.”

“Well, finish cleaning off the ones on me and go check. The last thing I want is to have to explain the presence of these abominations to the housekeeper!”

Andy nodded and wiped a final time across Miranda’s skin. Carrying the oils and oil soaked towel into the bathroom she looked into the tub. “Crap.”

Miranda followed her in and nearly growled at the sight of the colorful smudges dotting the sides and bottom of the tub. Pinching the bridge of her nose she said, “Please go get the cleaning supplies from the cabinet next to the washing machine.” 

Nodding, Andy grabbed a robe and pulled it on as she dashed downstairs for the cleansers. Returning to the bathroom, she dropped to her knees and began scrubbing. She was grateful that the ink came off fairly easily.

“This would be a whole lot sexier if you were wearing a French maid’s uniform.”

Andy giggled and looked through her lowered lashes at Miranda who was perched on the closed lid of the toilet. “Perhapz, Madame would like to punish ze petite-fille for making zuch a mess?”

“For that atrocious accent alone you deserve a spanking.” Miranda smirked. “I’m not sure what I should do about you trying to lie to me, though.”

Andy blushed. “I’m sorry about that. I was trying to keep you from getting upset.”

“And we see how well that worked out.”

“Yeah, not so good.”

“It is one of your most endearing qualities that you can’t lie worth a damn, Andrea.” Taking a hold of her lover’s chin, she kissed her soundly. 

Andy gave herself over to the kiss and whimpered when it ended. 

Pulling away, Miranda said, “I’m not sure what it is going to take to convince you that honesty is the best policy. As Etta James sang, if you can’t lie no better, you might as well tell the truth.”

“Maybe it would help my memory if I got that as a tattoo.” 

Miranda swatted her on her ass. “Don’t ever say that word in my presence again!” She fought to keep the smile off her face. “Now, let’s go to back to bed and together we can check each other to ensure that no more stains are left upon our skins!”


End file.
